Family Promise
by gurechi
Summary: Deciding he has waited enough, Kaiba Seto sets his plan in motion to get Jounouchi to fulfill his promise to him. Unfortunately for Jounouchi, this means Kaiba will ultimately get his way… again. Sequel to "Family Plan." Kaiba x Jounouchi. One-shot. PWPish. Warning inside.


**Summary:** Deciding he has waited enough, Kaiba Seto sets his plan in motion to get Jounouchi to fulfill his promise to him. Unfortunately for Jounouchi, this means Kaiba will ultimately get his way… Again. Sequel to "Family Plan." Kaiba x Jounouchi, KaiJou. Warning inside.

**Author's Notes: **It's been so long that I'm not sure quite familiar with the dynamics of this fandom anymore. I hope to meet some new Kaiba/Jounouchi fans and reconnect with any remaining of the old fans. For some reason, I always come back to this pair and this series. I just can't help it!

This is the sequel to "**Family Plan**," a one-shot I wrote long ago, so I'm not sure if anyone remembers that ficlet anymore. I wasn't planning on ever writing any kind of continuation to that piece, but this monster happened anyway. Although this fic can stand a lone, it is recommended that you read "Family Plan" first.

I still hope to continue any unfinished fics I have up, but my progress _may_ be slow. Haha, not like it wasn't super slow to begin with. Let's cross my fingers. My main priority right now is trying to haul myself out of my self-induced writer's stupor and finish up "**Harbinger of Calamity**." But I keep on getting distracted by other plot bunnies…

**WARNING! Rated MATURE. The following story will contain explicit material. **

This story is not meant to be taken seriously. Characters, especially Kaiba, are highly exaggerated.  
**  
**The following story has not been beta-ed.

* * *

**Family Promise  
**  
(Also called "**Kaiba Gets His Way… Again**")

**A Sequel to "Family Plan"**

Sitting alone in his office, Kaiba was as ecstatic as a Kaiba could get— which meant that at this moment he had a creepy manic smile on his face that could make even the boldest of his rabid fan girls cry in terror.

The reason for his joy was simple. His boyfriend was graduating.

True, he was quite impressed that his bonkotsu could go so far with his life and career goals. Who would have thought that his rough-and-tumble self-proclaimed rival from high school (who he thought had the IQ of a dog) could become a physician? Apparently wonders never ceased.

But that was not the primary reason for his excitement. It was TIME. Yes, the time had finally come for Kaiba to carry out his plan to create a full-fledged Family with his ever-loving Significant Other.

And by Family, he meant the whole works— first, he and Jounouchi Katsuya would have a luxurious marriage fit for royalty (well, he might as well be royalty), followed by settling down with a small brood of cute and lovely children (five or ten would do), and then finally adopting a pure-bred family dog (definitely a golden retriever, his favorite) which they would name Antoinette (but which he would secretly call Mutt). The Kaiba family would be the epitome of perfection, and he and Jounouchi would be the happiest people alive.

_(Attention: It must be noted that Kaiba Seto's definition of ultimate happiness was influenced by years of reading insipid fairy tales to Mokuba while they were together at the orphanage. Combined with his unstable upbringing under Gozaburo's tyrannical control in which his psych was jostled around quite aggressively, let's just say the elder Kaiba brother ended up having some very warped ideas.)_

Didn't believe him? Well, he had Jounouchi's consent already which had been recorded by his state-of-the-art security cameras in the house a year ago. It didn't matter that he had used less than honorable means to get the blond man's permission. The aphrodisiac pill he had snuck into his lover's coffee that fateful morning didn't have any negative repercussions or side effects after all. It had only been _once_, and Jounouchi hadn't even noticed!

And the important thing was that he finally had his consent, wasn't it? Additionally, the blond had already partially agreed two years ago when he said he'd start a family with him after he completed his doctorate, didn't he?

Well, Kaiba had been more than patient, more patient than a saint if you ask him, and now he wanted the blond to fulfill his promise from two years ago. He was almost bursting with anticipation just thinking about the appointment he had already set up (without Jounouchi's knowledge, of course) with the Kaiba Corp-sponsored fertility clinic for next week.

Current scientific research on the development of viable embryos using the genetic information from two males had come a long way. The recent scientific creation of the "hollow egg" allowed for one set of gametes to become the maternal "ovum" while the other set would carry on with its normal function as the sperm. Clinical trials had already been conducted and approved by the government, spearheaded and funded by none other than himself. He was pretty pleased with their results so far, and a total of ten couples had already successfully benefited from this new scientific advancement to produce a healthy living child of their own.

Since it wasn't possible for either Kaiba or Jounouchi to carry the viable embryo to its full term due to their lack of a uterus, Kaiba, with the help of his research team, had taken into his own hands to invent a technologically advanced artificial womb in which the embryo turned fetus would develop to its full-term. The artificial womb would simulate a real womb in every way, down to the actual cell generation of a placenta and an umbilical cord to draw in the necessary nutrients for the fetus to develop healthily.

Even with laborious and extensive virtual testing involved to prove the invention's success, now nearly fail-safe and fool-proof, the Kaiba Corp's Science/Technology/Research Division had to wade through numerous bioethical and legal red-tape and controversy before finally being permitted to tentatively start the construction and production of what he called SEUFI, short for "Synthetic Extrauterine Fetal Incubator."

(It would be wise to mention that no actual humans were harmed or injured during this testing, and all experiments and tests were run through an advanced virtual simulation software that generated millions of various scenarios.)

Although controversial, most critics couldn't discredit the fact that their biological invention opened up vast possibilities, enough that it was generating many positive sponsors and supporters, especially the family-planning and feminist organizations.

Kaiba considered this one of his most ingenious inventions aside from his holograph, robotics, and VR technology. This was, after all, a means to bring about his happiness with Jounouchi. And since he was a billionaire with nearly limitless resources, if the first time was successful, he would have the means and resources to have as many children as he wanted.

Would his first child be a girl or a boy? Would it have Jounouchi's bright amber eyes or his own sapphire blue ones? Maybe a blond child with Jounouchi's charming smile?

Kaiba almost giggled at the prospect. It was too bad a Kaiba never giggled. They were only capable of producing manic villainous laughter or nothing at all.

And because Kaiba just couldn't hold it in, he decided to go with the villainous laughter.

Down the hall and in the kitchen on the other side of the mansion from Kaiba's office, Jounouchi and the hired cook both shuddered as they heard something they never wanted to hear again.

* * *

"Congratulations, Jounouchi-sensei! How does it feel being addressed as a doctor?" Mokuba asked cheekily as he hugged a joyful blond man.

Jounouchi was dressed in full black academic regalia layered attractively with a forest green hood that signified the completion of his medical program. Draped over and around his shoulders were several various gold and red braided cords that indicated that he had graduated with high honors. A black velvet cap adorned his wild yellow locks.

It was one of the proudest days of Jounouchi Katsuya's life— his long-awaited graduation from medical school, something he didn't think would have even been a possibility ten years ago. He was exceedingly glad he had finally decided to get off his lazy ass during his last years in high school to aim for a brighter future devoid of poverty and delinquency. Somewhere along the way, his interests had fallen into helping people get back up on their knees (Literally!), and studying Physical Medicine had been the right choice.

He had gotten on the stage earlier to receive his long-awaited diploma from the president of his university and the chair of his department, nervous as anything but still remembering to smile as he shook hands with each of them. He had turned around to grin and flash a peace sign at all his friends and his sister sitting in the balcony section, courtesy of Kaiba who had reserved the entire sector just to keep random fans and the paparazzi from bothering them.

Amazingly enough, Kaiba had been clapping and smiling genuinely at him the whole time he was receiving his diploma. He had been so happy that he hadn't thought twice before blowing a kiss and giving the tall CEO a flirty wink. Now he wasn't so sure why he did that, but he supposed it was just a spur of the moment thing caused by the stream of emotions from being up on stage during an important moment.

Apparently Mokuba had volunteered to retrieve Jounouchi from backstage after the ceremony was over, while all his close friends and family were waiting in Kaiba's limousine to go out to privately celebrate his achievement.

The lean blond man couldn't grin any wider as he hugged the now slightly taller boy back, his cap tipping back slightly at the action.

"Haha, I'm not sure I'll ever get used to being called that," Jounouchi replied humorously and thumped the younger man on the back. "Thanks for coming, Mokuba. It means a lot to me," he added, sincerity and gratefulness on his expressive face.

"Of course! You're like a brother to me, and I wouldn't be much of one if I didn't even show up for one of your most important days," Mokuba smiled honestly.

"The feeling's mutual," the blond laughed as he stepped back to give the younger man a thorough look-over. "Damn, I guess you really are a Kaiba. You've sprouted in just the one month I haven't seen you. You're almost as tall as Seto now!"

Mokuba chuckled. "Did you ever have a doubt? I just had a late start, but the family genes are finally kicking in. Both mom and dad, according to what I've seen from pictures, were both tall and willowy, so it isn't unexpected."

Jounouchi pouted. "I just miss the little squirt Mokuba who I used to noogie as much I wanted," he teased. "Now I have to stand on tip-toe to do it," he added mischievously as he reached out a hand to do just that.

Mokuba laughed as he dodged and stepped out of the way of the offending appendage. "There is no way I'll let you mess up my hair anymore! In fact, I think I'll be the one that'll be doing the messing!" he retaliated as he dove for Jounouchi's head.

The older man chortled as he grabbed the ends of his black graduation gown and clumsily stepped out of the way of the dive. "Not today, Mokuba! I can't afford to have my hair messed tonight!"

The black-haired youth stopped abruptly and pondered on that. "Hmm, that's true, I suppose… I'll spare you today since it's your special day, but don't think I'll be forgetting all the times you've ruffled up my hair in the past. When you least expect it…" and here he chuckled darkly, an unholy Kaiba-esque grin on his face that scared Jounouchi just a little.

_Yep, definitely a Kaiba_, the blond thought nervously. Although Mokuba was carefree and easy-going most of the time, he had his own dark and devious moments which confirmedly marked him as a Kaiba.

The blond couldn't help but audibly gulp, wanting to change the subject back to safer waters.

Shaking his head to dispense any crazy thoughts, he pantomimed wiping sweat off his face. "Anyway, I can't believe I've actually made it. But now I still have to do my residency and fellowship. Good thing Kaiba Corp's Domino Physical Rehabilitation Center has already agreed to let me do my time with them and I don't have to move away from everyone for a couple of years." He supposed being connected to a Kaiba had its uses.

"Like nii-sama would let you move away. He'd probably build a physical rehabilitation center or a new clinic here just to make you stay," the younger Kaiba retorted sarcastically.

"Hah, well, it was _kind_ of tempting to move away… Just think of the new experiences and new people I would meet without your brother breathing down my neck!" Jounouchi teased, sticking his tongue out when Mokuba smirked cheekily at him.

"Nii-sama would probably raise hell and high water and then drag you back screaming."

Jounouchi couldn't help but wince in discomfort as he pictured Kaiba's would-be reaction. "Urk… you know, I sometimes worry about your brother. It's just not healthy being that clingy. I mean, come on, we're both grown men here, and we both have jobs that are independent of one another. In the future, I probably won't be able to go with him to every single business trip he has," he complained.

"That's part of nii-sama's nature and upbringing. Because he had everything but me taken away from him as a child when our biological parents died, it's become part of his inclination to fiercely possess the things that belong to him," the younger kid lectured as if it was common sense.

"I'm not a possession!" Jounouchi grumbled back good-naturedly. Although he still talked back and argued about belonging to Kaiba Seto, he had come to mostly accept the man's possessive nature. After all, Kaiba belonged to him as much as he belonged to Kaiba. He figured it was fair. "And you should become a psychologist or a therapist instead of an actor. Then you would be able to give your brother therapy sessions," he joked.

Mokuba made a face and shuddered. "No one would be paid enough to suffer through that. Plus, I love what I'm doing now. I want to make it big without nii-sama's influence. As _Kuroba Motoki_."

"Your brother is still hung up over that. He still doesn't understand why you have to change your name and your persona just to pursue a career in acting."

Mokuba sighed, shaking his head with a resigned smile on his face. "Nii-sama doesn't understand what it's like being overshadowed. I've always been compared to him ever since I was born. I was never smart enough, good-looking enough, or clever enough when compared to him. I'm sure you understand, being nii-sama's boyfriend, how it seems you can never live up to people's expectations as Kaiba Seto's significant other. As Motoki, no one even thinks of associating me with nii-sama. And acting is something I've discovered that I'm good at and it's something I enjoy. I want it to be my own efforts that I am successful, not because nii-sama is backing me up."

Jounouchi tightened his hold on the younger boy's shoulder. "I know what you mean and I understand your plight, kid. But you know, I think your brother, even being the powerful guy he is, he probably understands you more than you think. After all, wasn't he always striving to beat Yuugi only to be completely defeated every single time?" The blond laughed lightly as he thought about Kaiba's one and only failure.

Mokuba smiled slightly at that. "True, Yuugi would always be the King of Games, and in that regard, nii-sama will never win."

"Yup, it's not like he needs the title anyway. He's Japan's richest and most powerful man, and he'll probably be taking over the rest of the world in the near future," Jounouchi shook his head in bewilderment.

Mokuba just chuckled. "Anyway, nii-sama, Yuugi-tachi, and your sister are waiting right outside for you. I just wanted to personally come get you as an excuse to have my time with you. I bet you'll be busy for the rest of the evening with everyone trying to get your attention."

He took Jounouchi's arm to lead him to the others, only to be held back when Jounouchi hugged him closely once more.

"Things will be alright, Mokuba. You'll find your sky and then you'll be able to open your wings and fly. Just remember to come back to visit us often. Even if you find your own sky, always remember your roots and where you came from. Your brother misses you even though he won't say it," he smiled into Mokuba's now shorter black hair.

Mokuba closed his eyes to revel in the feeling of being held. Although he had gotten better ever since he started dating Jounouchi, his brother had never been a tactile person to begin with, even as children. Most of his hugs had always come from Yuugi-tachi, especially Jounouchi who was an extremely touchy-feely person.

He smiled. It was just like his brother to love someone who was the antithesis of him. Pulling away from the hug and grabbing Jounouchi's hand, he exclaimed, "Let's go!"

* * *

Ever since his graduation celebration, Kaiba had been acting a little odd, Jounouchi deduced. Not that the man wasn't crazy to begin with, but he was just… _stranger_ than normal. Outsiders wouldn't be able to tell, but Jounouchi had developed a sixth sense over the years from dealing closely with Kaiba.

The Kaiba Corp CEO looked happy, a little too happy if you asked him. Although his face was the same as ever, he would act a certain way that indicated that he was excited about something. That morning after his commencement ceremony, the brunet had woken up early (which was normal) to ask the cook to bring them both breakfast in bed (which was _not_ normal).

Even more alarming was the food he had the cook prepare— it had been traditional _sekihan_, azuki beans and sticky rice topped with sesame seeds and _gomashio_, with a huge variety of sides which included grilled salmon and pickled vegetables, shrimp, lotus root, and a generous serving of herring roe, an all around traditional and celebratory Japanese cuisine. And it had all been topped off with a large glass of milk on the side.

He had nervously asked the CEO what the cause of celebration was, but the man had ignored his question and had proceeded to give him a full-blown make-out session instead. Just thinking about it made him blush. Kaiba definitely had some loose screws, but man, could he kiss. It was hard to resist him when he was so persistent and so damn sexy.

Ugh…

He really was screwed if he thought about how much sway Kaiba had over him. And even now, he couldn't think of any holidays or special occasions that would warrant Kaiba preparing them sekihan. It was odd and it made Jounouchi extremely paranoid. And what was with the milk? Was he a kid? A pregnant woman? _What?_ But because he wasn't really picky with food, he had eaten it all, which had somehow made Kaiba look even happier.

This made Jounouchi more than a little nervous.

So now he had taken to avoiding Kaiba by all means which wasn't all that hard considering they both had so much to do once the week started. Kaiba had his company to deal with while he had to get things wrapped up before he had to start his internship.

He had decided to spend his week-long break before residency exclusively with his sister. Because it was the end of the semester for most schools and universities, Shizuka and Mokuba were both on break. However, in the end, as most things were wont to become, their one-on-one brother-sister time had turned into more of a small Yuugi-tachi reunion.

After Shizuka had moved out from their mother's house after high school, she had decided to attend a university closer to Domino for her undergraduate studies. He had shared an apartment with her for a year before Kaiba had asked him to move in with him into the Kaiba mansion. Not one to leave his only sister by herself, Jounouchi had insisted she move into Kaiba's place as well.

They had grown exceptionally closer over the years while as roommates and then as housemates in the Kaiba household, so Jounouchi had been devastated when she had announced two years ago that she would be studying in Kyoto to become an ophthalmologist. Her dream was to help cure other people who had eye diseases just like she had. Since her university was so far away, she could only come back to visit during her holidays and school breaks.

Before she had left, he remembered telling her that her room would always belong to her. She had smiled at him and said that the Kaiba house was her home now, and Kyoto, she told him, was only a temporary place until she could come back to do her residency.

Mokuba, who had also been living in the Kaiba mansion until two years ago, had moved into a smaller house he had purchased with his own savings closer to his university in Tokyo. He would visit often since Tokyo was less than an hour's drive away but lately, he had been getting more offers for acting gigs and would come home less.

Yuugi had graduated two years ago with double masters in Archaeology and Ancient Civilizations and was currently doing his tenure at his alma mater, Domino University. Honda had decided to pursue a career in criminal investigation which Jounouchi constantly made fun of him for.

Yuugi's grandfather's old game shop had been recently renovated and expanded as not only a shop but into an expansive game center as well. They no longer lived above their family business but had moved across the street to an actual house. But although Yuugi was still close by living with his grandfather and mother near their now revamped game shop, Honda had moved to the next town over due to the closer commute to his workplace. That didn't stop his shark-headed friend from dropping by as often as he did, the blond scoffed internally.

Honda, who was still harboring a long-time crush on his sister, had driven in right away when he heard she was staying for a week at the Kaiba mansion until she needed to go back to Kyoto. Mokuba had tagged along because he had wanted to spend some time with the old Yuugi-tachi crew before he had to go back to Tokyo to continue his studies and acting dream.

Since most of their old friends had wanted to be included in their little get-together, they had decided that Yuugi's house would be the perfect place to chill, to catch up, and maybe even play a couple games of Duel Monsters, just for old times' sake. And if they got bored, they could just walk across the street to play more games at the game center.

Sitting in front of the large screen television while everyone was absently watching whatever was on, Jounouchi surreptitiously glanced at his sister as she smiled politely at something Honda said. His sister had grown up to become even prettier than she was as a teenager. She had really flourished over the years while in college and had become more independent and confident as a young woman. Jounouchi couldn't be prouder as her brother, and he wondered sometimes if they were really related. She was everything he wasn't— smart, beautiful, gentle, mature, strong-willed…

Well, maybe that was what connected them— a Jounouchi's strong-willed stubbornness. Because although Shizuka had taken their mother's maiden name, she still had the main trait of a Jounouchi. In fact, she probably beat him in that regard as well. It really wasn't in his power to ever refuse Shizuka anything.

He sighed. He supposed Honda and Otogi were right when they said he had a sister-complex.

It was now early afternoon and they were still all sitting around the television with tubs of popcorn in their laps as they laughed at a cheesy 90s'badly dubbed comedy flick. Jounouchi had made himself comfortable in the loveseat between Shizuka and Yuugi, while Mokuba hogged a nearby recliner. Honda had decided to take the entirety of the floor in front of the loveseat since the rug underneath was thick and plush.

It was during a particularly funny scene in the movie when they faintly heard the sound of a door bell in the background and Yuugi's mother make an exclamation of surprise.

No one really paid too much attention since they were immersed with the movie. Moments later, the door to their room swung open with a loud creak and the light from the outside hallway flooded in. Mokuba, whose recliner was facing the door, saw the tall figure in the doorway first.

"Nii-sama!" he exclaimed, surprise written on his face. "What are you doing here?" His brother hardly ever participated in any Yuugi-tachi activities, and he had long since given up trying to get him to get along with them.

Movie interrupted, the rest of the group swiveled their heads in surprise at Mokuba's exclamation. For a while, stillness prevailed as everyone gazed dumbly at the elder Kaiba brother who looked like he had arrived in a hurry. His usually immaculate hair was slightly disheveled and his eyes looked like they were looking for someone. The blue eyes instantly settled on Jounouchi.

"Kaiba, what the heck are you doing here?" Jounouchi was flabbergasted at his boyfriend's arrival. Kaiba never entered the house of his eternal rival if he could help it. His pride never let him.

"Come to join us, Kaiba-kun? I admit it's unexpected," Yuugi spoke up, a friendly smile on his face.

The CEO just shook his head as he quickly strode in only to stop at the loveseat in front of Jounouchi. The blond was still seated between his sister and Yuugi and was looking confused and a little intimidated as he gawked up at the intense blue stare that was directed solely on him. It didn't help that he was sitting down and Kaiba was standing up looking down on him. His boyfriend had always been intimidating, and his intense and calculative gaze was giving him goose bumps.

"What's up, Kaiba?" he asked warily. "Yuugi's right. You never join us for our group get-togethers, so this is a huge shock. Want to watch this movie with us?" He scooted closer to Shizuka and patted the empty space beside him and Yuugi.

The taller man only shook his head again as he pulled on Jounouchi's arm to get him to stand up. The blond man allowed the slight manhandling, wondering what the heck was wrong with the elder Kaiba.

"Oi, you okay, man? You're a little quiet. Did something happen?" he questioned, a little concerned now. Did something happen at Kaiba Corp?

Kaiba shook his head and finally spoke up. "I was looking for you everywhere. Why didn't you tell me this morning you were going to be here? When I noticed Shizuka and Mokuba were gone too, I became a little… concerned."

Jounouchi grinned at the implication of Kaiba's words. "Oh, you thought we'd all disappear and run away from you and you freaked out?" Chuckling, he added, "Even if we did, I'm sure you'd find us and drag us back forcefully."

Kaiba just frowned. He didn't understand what was so amusing.

"This is not a laughing matter," he replied a little scornfully. "Next time, you will notify me beforehand if you're going out somewhere. I will not tolerate you gallivanting around without my knowledge, understood? Do you understand how long it took me to locate you?"

Jounouchi scowled at the brunet's condescending tone as his good mood promptly dissipated. Who did Kaiba think he was, ordering him like he was some kind of child? "I'm a grown man, Kaiba. I can go wherever the hell I want without your permission. Don't treat me like I'm an insolent kid, you hear me? Or else I'll kick your ass."

The taller man growled. "Your threats of violence only suggest that you are still juvenile. Now come, we're late as it is, and we need to go _now_." The CEO grabbed the blond man's arm and began to drag him towards the door.

"What the heck, Kaiba! Where the hell are you trying to take me?" Jounouchi demanded as he tried to pull his arm back, planting his feet firmly on the ground.

"We have an appointment to fulfill, Katsuya," the taller man replied firmly, refusing to let go.

"I don't remember making any appointments with anybody other than with my sister, Kaiba, and as you can see, we're busy right now!" Finally freeing his arm from Kaiba's grasp, he stumbled back behind Yuugi and Honda as a means of some protection. He was really angry at Kaiba right now! The man could be so infuriating!

Ever the mediator, Shizuka spoke up as she stood where she was seated. "If there's something important you both have to attend to, I don't mind waiting here until you're done."

Jounouchi wildly shook his head. "No no, of course not Shizuka! I don't have any plans with Kaiba. This week is supposed to be just you and me!" At Mokuba's evident "ahem," he added "And Mokuba, of course."

"Where do you need to take Jounouchi-nii, nii-sama?" Mokuba asked, curious.

"It's a surprise," replied the brunet with a straight face, arms crossed indifferently.

"Oh goody… a _surprise_. Now I know it's nothing good," griped the blond as he latched onto Honda from behind to position him like a living shield.

"Hey, what the heck are you doing, Jounouchi!" Honda exclaimed, not wanting to involve himself if Kaiba should become very angry. "I don't want anything to do with your quarrel or Kaiba might skin me alive!" He moved quickly away to stand next to Shizuka, cautiously looking at Kaiba who had developed a predatory look in his eyes.

Jounouchi opted to latch onto Yuugi instead, his ever faithful best friend. "Yuugi, we're busy here, aren't we? Come, let us continue watching the movie. We should rewind it a bit." Turning his head but not his eyes to the brunet, he added, "Hey jerk, why don't you come back later? Or better yet, Shizuka, Mokuba and I will be back at the mansion later on in the evening. Plus, don't you have work to attend to?" Angry, his tone came off as dismissive and flippant.

Kaiba only glared at his stubborn blond lover as he crossed his arms. "It's important, and it's something you've promised me years ago."

The blond gaped, anger momentarily forgotten. "Eh? I don't remember making any promises to you!" he shouted.

The brunet only frowned back. "Evidently you only have a short term memory just like a dog."

"Oi oi! No names, you asshole! What's up with you? First, you stride in like you own the place and interrupt our fun. Then you manhandle and insult me. And now you want me to go with you to who-knows-where and then insult me again? Do you seriously want me to beat you to a pulp?" Jounouchi shouted back heatedly. He was really pissed now.

Kaiba sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration. This was not how he wanted things to go. He'd thought Jounouchi would be more cooperative, but apparently the stubborn idiot was never that easy. He should have known better.

So he decided to go for a sure-fire route that would play on his lover's natural compassion. His face immediately fixed itself into one of abject hurt and disappointment as he looked down to the ground.

It was time to redirect the question. He'd leave the full apology to Jounouchi for when they were alone later. "It's not my fault I'm in a foul mood. You just forgot your important promise to me! So are you saying your promise to me means nothing to you?" he asked quietly, making sure to put as much distress into his words as possible.

Jounouchi did a double-take as his mouth opened into an 'O,' while his friends all had separate reactions in the background. Honda and Mokuba both slapped a hand to their forehead and groaned silently while muttering something under their breath that sounded like 'There he goes again,' while Yuugi just sighed and shook his head with a knowing smile on his face. Meanwhile, Shizuka was glaring at Kaiba for all she was worth, a sight that scared even Honda due to its rarity. She really detested it when Kaiba would take advantage of her brother's natural consideration and softness for others.

"Woah woah! Hold on there, Kai- Seto. It's not anything like that. You know I won't break my promises, but I just don't remember what I promised you," the blond capitulated as he unconsciously moved himself to comfort the troubled CEO.

"I swear it's really something you promised me and it's really important to me," the brunet repeated soulfully as he clasped the blond's hands to his chest. "So would you please come with me? Please…?" All the onlookers could swear Kaiba's ocean-blue eyes were shimmering and sweat-dropped.

Meanwhile Kaiba tightened his grip on Jounouchi's hands and carefully stuck out his lower lip into a slight pout for the full effect.

Everyone but Mokuba and Jounouchi suddenly became slightly disturbed by this. Poor Honda looked like he was about to have steam rise above his head as he tried but failed to compute the idea of a pouting Kaiba.

Even Yuugi was impressed by Kaiba's puppy-dog begging face. There was no way Jounouchi could say no to Kaiba using the dreaded word 'please' combined with his glittering eyes and pouty lips. He was surprised that Kaiba could even create such an expression in the first place and wondered who had taught him to do such a thing.

Shizuka just continued to glare as she waited for her brother's response. Kaiba only manipulated her brother in such a way when he really wanted something.

"R-really? So what is this promise I made to you? Maybe you can remind me," the blond stuttered as he tried to remove his hands from Kaiba's tight grasp. He was seriously weak against Kaiba's pleading face.

"Maybe I can explain it to you while we're on the way, okay? Or else we'll be late. It won't take too long and you'll be back for the evening to spend with your sister…" The brunet made sure to keep his tone as  
noninvasive and reasonable as he could.

Jounouchi just looked unsure as he stared down at their clasped hands to think. Sighing, he made a decision and turned to look at Shizuka who was glaring angrily at Kaiba. He was confused now. Why was she angry?

"Ummm…Shizuka…" he started.

"If you're going to say you're going with him, the least I want is an explanation of where he's taking you," she demanded. She was through being the mediator the minute Kaiba started his manipulative habit again.

Not to be deterred by her furious expression and her observant question, Kaiba replied calmly, "It's supposed to be a surprise. I wouldn't want to ruin it."

Shizuka raised an eyebrow in mock innocence. "Oh? A surprise?" Turning her attention to her brother, she asked, "Onii-chan, would today happen to be a special date? Like an anniversary, a birthday…?

The blond looked thoughtful as he shook his head at her question. "Not that I know of… I should know because Kaiba drilled all the important dates in my head two years ago when I forgot."

"And he said it was something you promised him. Now… can you think hard and remember what that was?" she probed her brother.

The blond doctor scrunched up his face in concentration. "Ummm… I don't know. I don't make promises I know I can't keep, but I don't make them that often, so I'd think I'd remember if I made one to him," he replied honestly.

Not wanting Shizuka's suspicion to be on him any further, the elder Kaiba interrupted the siblings' conversation. Desperate moments called for desperate measures, and he knew something that would effectively and unquestionably get his blond lover to come with him without any more questions asked.

"Bonkotstu, you probably don't remember because you were distracted and indisposed at the time. It's a promise you made to me after we had multiple rounds of hot, wild se—" A tanned hand shot out and covered his mouth to stop him from continuing.

The tall blond had turned an adorable tomato red. "W-what are you talking about, K-kaiba?! Ahah-haha… you crazy guy, _you_! I remember the promise now! It was just before my graduation! Yeah! I promised to go to an appointment with you! F-for your work! Yeah! A business party! That's it!" he blathered eagerly to his friends, willing them to believe him.

It was too bad no one fell for the blond's obvious lie. Poor Yuugi was blushing at the roots at Kaiba's bold admittance of his and Jounouchi's active love life while Mokuba was turning a mortified green color as he tried to avoid thinking about the details of his brother and Jounouchi having sex. Honda looked like he was about to suffer an aneurysm, while Shizuka had a look on her face that could have withered flowers.

"So guys, sorry I have to leave a bit early! I can't believe I forgot that promise to Kaiba! Hahaha… silly me! After we get this business party done, I'll come back over, okay?" One hand still clasped over Kaiba's mouth, Jounouchi hurriedly pushed the taller brunet to the door.

Meanwhile, Kaiba couldn't stop himself from smirking behind Jounouchi's hand as his innocent cute blond bonkotsu completely fell for his Plan B.

Sometimes, his own deviousness amazed even himself.

_

"So…" the blond man began, as he shuffled uncomfortably in the passenger seat of the brunet's fancy white Porsche. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise, pup," Kaiba replied. He calmly turned right at the intersection, eyes fixed on the road.

"I don't want a surprise! I want to know right now! Just what did I promise you, huh?" the blond demanded, getting fed up with Kaiba's obstinacy. The asshole's surprises were always bad news. "And I'm still mad at you, you know! I'll have you know I am done with your patronizing insults! One more time, and I swear I'm out! I'm not a pushover, you hear me?!"

Kaiba sighed. This would be where he apologized, as difficult as it was for him to do so. There was no way he could get the blond to agree with what he'd planned otherwise. Temporarily parking his sports car next to an empty curb, he turned to penitently look at angry amber eyes.

"I'm sorry, Katsuya." He kept his voice as sincere and as genuine as possible.

He really was apologetic. Though he enjoyed their usual fiery lovers' tiffs, this was obviously something that hit a sore chord within his blond companion.

He knew Jounouchi had grown up fending for himself without much parental support, so calling him a juvenile and immature child was the worst thing he could have said to insult him. "I really _am_ sorry," he repeated. "I know it's not an excuse, but it was a long day and I _was_ really worried when you weren't at home. I know you're not a child, far from it. But I want you to know that I care about you, and when I say those things, I don't really mean them."

Jounouchi looked down at that, sighing as well. Kaiba didn't apologize very often, but when he did, he was utterly sincere. He couldn't stay angry at that.

"I don't like it when you manhandle me or force me to do something, especially when you don't give me an explanation. I stopped being a child when my parents started fighting, and I've gone through more crap than most adults do in their whole lifetime. It's insulting when I'm called something I stopped being long ago. It felt like you were belittling my efforts in taking care of myself. I've worked multiple jobs since I was eleven to pay the bills and I've worked my way through school. I did this all by myself without anyone's help. It hurts when you treat me like I'm no better than a snot-nosed spoiled brat."

The brunet gently took Jounouchi's warm hand into his own and rubbed his thumb apologetically over the other man's slightly calloused palm. "I'm sorry. I know you're more than capable, but sometimes I can't help being possessive. Will you forgive me?" Although it was exceedingly difficult for him to apologize, the return of the warmth in those amber orbs made his apologies worth it.

The blond grinned lopsidedly at him for a long moment before he abruptly punched him in the arm. Hard. Kaiba winced inside but kept his face unaffected. Thank goodness for his ability to keep a poker face on. The blond man just laughed at him, rubbing him gently where he had punched him.

"Hahaha, I love it when you try to maintain your face even when it hurts. I'm pretty sure I'm the only one that can tell that you put extra effort into keeping it up, so no harm done and no pride lost, right? But yeah, that was payback. I won't kick your ass since you apologized so nicely, but one punch on the arm isn't too bad, is it?" Jounouchi smiled beguilingly at his taller counterpart, his liquid ocher eyes impish as he leaned over to kiss Kaiba softly on the cheek as if to offset his previous violent action.

Kaiba swallowed inaudibly. It was really difficult keeping his self-control when his lover could be so adorable. He'd be willing to take a few more hits if the blond smiled and kissed him each time afterwards. And then after that maybe he'd have his way with him on the dashboard of the car.

But no- this was not the time! They had an appointment at the fertility clinic they had to make, and he'll be damned if he had to reschedule.

Leaving a chaste kiss on his lover's jaw, Kaiba shifted his car back into gear as he merged back onto the street.

Now to explain this to the blond without him going berserk…

"So Kaiba, where are we heading? I promised my sister I'd be back as soon as possible, so it would be nice to know what the heck your surprise is." Jounouchi looked at the brunet expectantly as he idly tapped his fingers on the leather armrest.

Kaiba glanced briefly at the curious face and turned his eyes back to the road. "You made a promise to me a year ago, and before that, you agreed you'd do something for me after your graduation." He paused for a second to let that information sink in with his lover before continuing. "I wish for you to fulfill your promise to me now if you don't mind."

Jounouchi blinked. "Ummm… I promised you something? Seriously?"

The brunet nodded. "Yes, you did. It is something I really want. And you told me you'd give it to me when you were finally finished with school."

There was a look of complete bafflement on the blond's face. He couldn't for the life of him remember what he'd possibly promised the CEO. He already moved in with him didn't he? And Kaiba never proposed to him, so marriage wasn't what he promised him, was it?

"…Alright… I'm sorry I don't remember, so can you tell me what I promised you?" he asked carefully.

Right, so there weren't many other ways to break the news to Jounouchi. Kaiba supposed he just had to be blunt.

"You promised me a family," the brunet replied seriously.

The blond turned in his seat in surprise as he raised an eyebrow. "Oo-kay... so… don't we have that already…?" he inquired slowly. "We have a family with Shizuka, Mokuba, you and me!" he explained as if to a child. What the heck was Kaiba on?

The brunet shook his head. "No, that's not what I meant. Yes, Mokuba and Shizuka are family, but what I meant were additions to our family…" Keeping part of his attention on the road, Kaiba again shifted his eyes to subtly observe Jounouchi's reaction.

The poor blond was still oblivious. "You want to add more people into our family…?" he asked, completely perplexed. "Umm… like how?"

Kaiba sighed in irritation. The bonkotsu could be so dense at the most obvious things. Did he seriously not remember anything about settling down and having children at all?

"Children," he confirmed briefly as he waited for the light bulb to metaphorically turn on above the blond man's head.

"Right…. children…" the other echoed, trying to get his mind to wrap around the meaning of the word.

Silence reigned in the luxury white car while the other man froze for a solid minute.

Kaiba was getting worried. Jounouchi looked like he had gone into shock.

Then suddenly, without any warning whatsoever, his lover launched himself at him and grabbed his lapels. "WHATTT?!" he yelled, eyes wild.

Kaiba was so surprised at the spontaneous attack, he momentarily lost his grip on the steering wheel. With a loud and ear-shattering screech, their car swerved abruptly to the left, coming dangerously close to another car in the next lane over. The horns suddenly started going off from all directions as the brunet frantically moved his hands back onto the steering wheel to align the car.

When he was finally sure he had control of the car, he directed a heated gaze to the blond who had gone into shock while still latched onto his lapels.

"You almost killed us both!" His voice came out harsher than he had intended due to the adrenaline still coursing through his system. They could have both been seriously injured. Was breaking the news that he wanted children really that shocking? Hadn't they gone through this before two years ago? Had the blond really completely forgotten?

His voice snapped Jounouchi out of his daze and he groaned, removing his tight grip on Kaiba's clothes to swipe a shaky hand across his brow. "Ugh…sorry… I completely forgot we were in a moving car," he admitted contritely.

Letting out a breath he didn't know he had been holding, Kaiba decided to drop the issue of their near accident. "Let us just calm down and wait until we're at our destination before we do any more talking."

Knowing his lover was probably feeling guilty for causing a near collision, the brunet moved his right hand to soothingly ruffle his blond hair before continuing on to their destination.

* * *

Finally parked in a reserved space in the empty parking lot, Kaiba let his eyes drift to his companion in the passenger seat. During the remainder of their drive, the blond man seemed to have drifted off, and what he was thinking about, Kaiba had no idea.

This was a little discomforting since Kaiba was well-versed in reading the emotions and thoughts of people. It was part of the package of being a successful business magnate. But Jounouchi looked closed off and his face was carefully blank, an expression that Kaiba wasn't used to on his lover's face.

He cleared his throat and shifted his right hand to clasp the shorter man on the shoulder softly to rouse his attention. Jounouchi looked up at him, his amber gaze neither cold nor warm. They were disturbingly neutral.

"Katsuya," he started, knowing he had to go about this carefully. But first he had to ask something that was bothering him ever since Jounouchi had freaked out on him. "Do you seriously not remember us talking about settling down and having children years ago?"

The shorter man stared at him, finally letting his blank expression melt into one of slight sheepishness. "Kaib-, Seto, I have to admit something that I'm afraid you might not like to hear," he mumbled  
guiltily.

Kaiba frowned and opened his mouth to reply.

Jounouchi continued on instead, making sure his eyes were directed to the side of Kaiba's face. "Umm… you see… I might have forgotten… because you know… sometimes you spout some crazy stuff, and you know how it is... so sometimes I say things to get you to lay off.., and sometimes I may end up forgetting some of the things you say…" he dragged off, hanging his head in embarrassed guilt. He could never tell Kaiba this was part of his self-preservation mechanism to stay sane while with him.

The brunet narrowed his eyes. "So you're saying when I choose to have a discussion with you, you sometimes choose to have selective memory if it's something not to your liking? And you say things you don't mean just to placate me? Am I hearing this right?"

His boyfriend tried to laugh it off. "Umm… kind of? But don't get me wrong! It's only when you start ranting or when you say something just completely out there! I listen to you any other time!" He continued to rattle on, something he tended to do when he was nervous. "And now that I think about it, I remember kind of saying how I might like to adopt a kid after I was done with school and stuff, b-but don't you think we still have plenty of time to think about this? Plus we're not even married!"

He turned his eyes to look imploringly at Kaiba, hoping he'd understand.

The CEO just furrowed his brow at him.

"You promised me that we'd make a family- that you'd settle down with me when you were finished with school. I've waited years in anticipation, and now you're saying you _kind_ of remember?"

Kaiba Seto was upset. Although he understood why Jounouchi would tune him out sometimes (he sometimes did the same), this was an immensely significant matter that he had brushed off so nonchalantly. And saying things just to placate him! Of all things!

Apparently something in his face showed his distress because the blond was quick to conciliate with him.

"Seto, I'm sorry, okay? From now on, I'll listen to everything you say! And I won't just say things to get you to lay off, okay? Please?" Jounouchi begged piteously.

Kaiba paused in his remonstrations. Fine, he could accept that apology, but he still wanted Jounouchi to give him what he truly desired.

"So if I asked you to marry me, would you? And if I asked you to have children with me, would you then?" he questioned, his blue eyes still narrowed warily.

Jounouchi blinked at that. "Are you asking me to marry you, Kaiba Seto?"

"If that's what it takes for you to settle down with me to fulfill my wishes," the taller man stated. He was determined to get Jounouchi to accept him on all accounts.

The blond immediately looked down into his lap. "Ummm…" He could feel Kaiba's eyes burning into his soul, but he was completely at a lost. He didn't think Kaiba was the type to tie himself down to anyone in matrimony, so he had never expected Kaiba to propose to him in a million years. He had been content with just living with him, so what was so important that they had to seal themselves under a marriage contract?

"Umm…" he repeated dumbly.

The other man was quick to assume the worst. He could almost hear his own heart shatter. "So now you won't even stay with me, is that it? You want to break up?"

Jounouchi couldn't help but widen his eyes in alarm. "No! How did you even come to that conclusion?!"

"Well, what am I supposed to think when you can't even answer me!" the other man yelled back angrily.

"I— I want to stay with you, Seto! I've stayed with you for so long now, I don't even understand why you would think otherwise! You've never mentioned marriage or anything to me, so I thought you weren't interested in something like that! I was shocked and surprised, okay? You kind of threw a ball out of left field on me there, so I wasn't expecting it!"

Wait, now that he thought about, Kaiba _had_ given him some indication! So that was what the sekihan and the whole breakfast thing was all about?! He was preparing to celebrate _their_ marriage?!

And now he thought he was rejecting him?

Determined to get his point across without anymore misunderstandings, the blond decided to put an end to that look of frantic desperation on Kaiba's face.

"And if marriage is the only way I can stay with you forever, then I'll marry you a thousand times over," he finished as he grabbed the brunet's hands tightly in his own and put it over his heart so he could let the other man feel that it was beating a mile per minute.

Which stopped Kaiba in his tracks as his blue eyes widened in utter amazement.

Kaiba Seto had never been one who was easily overwhelmed by emotions. But looking at Jounouchi's unwavering expression of devotion, the stubborn glint in his beautiful amber-brown eyes, hearing his honestly-spoken words, and feeling the other man's heart thumping rapidly against his palm— he could feel his own revitalized heart beat flutter against his ribcage, coincidentally in time with his lover's, and feel his throat constrict from emotion.

Never say Kaiba Seto was not a passionate man with a lack of feelings. Although he rarely displayed it, when he did, it was none short of an explosion of sensations.

Leaning forward eagerly, Kaiba decided to show his rather ardent emotions to Jounouchi by giving him the best mind-blowing kiss he could possibly give.

* * *

After Kaiba's roundabout proposal in the car which was made more exhilarating by his expert kissing skills, they had finally made it inside the clinic. Jounouchi had been beside himself after discovering that the mysterious appointment Kaiba had already booked (without his knowledge!) was with a fertility clinic.

In the end however, he had been persuaded by Kaiba's pleading face and the clinic receptionist's enthusiasm to at least learn more about the process and program before dismissing it all together.

It was truly fascinating how science had come so far. Aside from the huge advancement of raising a fetus to full-term in a synthetic womb, they had even found a way to combine the DNA of two males to create a viable embryo using a new scientific invention called the "hollow egg". It was very interesting, especially for someone like him who happened to be a physician.

After watching a short fifteen minute film about the process and reading all the paperwork and brochures, he and Kaiba had been led by the receptionist into a small comfortable conference room with three loveseats where two other couples with a baby each sat waiting for them. One of the couples consisted of two men.

Apparently, they were two of the ten couples that had benefited from the fetus program and had been asked to come to talk to him at the request of Kaiba. With them, he had learned a lot more about the whole procedure and what to expect if he were to go through with having a child with Kaiba, than from a vague fifteen minute video and some biased brochures.

Both couples had admitted that the nine months of waiting and follow-ups had been nerve-wracking. After all, they were one of the first to enter the program and hadn't known what to really expect. What if their baby developed to have health problems or some rare disease or disorder? What if the artificial womb failed?

Aside from being afraid for the wellbeing of their developing child, the homosexual couple had also been nervous about their own shortcomings as future parents due to their atypical relationship. What if they made horrible parents? What would they do then?

But all their fears and anxieties had faded into triviality the day they first saw their baby's face, a bawling healthy pudgy-faced baby girl, still sticky and wrinkly from its time in the artificial womb, umbilical cord still attached. It didn't matter what would happen, but as long as they tried their best as parents and gave their daughter the care and affection she needed, it would be okay.

To be honest, Jounouchi liked kids. Playing with them, feeding them, providing for them while teaching them his values and knowing they would grow up to be useful citizens in the world because he had lovingly raised them gave him a tingly and warm feeling in his heart. He had always wanted children and had even expected to get married some time after college and have a couple of kids with some dream girl.

Half a decade ago, if someone had told him he'd end up with Kaiba Seto, billionaire and CEO, rich bastard, crazy Duel Monsters fanatic, and eternal arch-nemesis, he'd laugh and then punch them in the face.

But it had somehow happened and he had forgotten about his dream of getting married and having kids… until now.

Would it really be so bad having that family with Kaiba Seto?

Jounouchi was by nature a sentimental and impulsive man who acted on his feelings and emotions, so when he saw the look of soft contentment on Kaiba's face as he tenderly bounced one of the babies on his lap, he firmly made a decision and decided not to have any regrets.

"Seto, I think I want what you want," he replied simply with a wistful grin.

The expression on Kaiba's face, a blooming rare smile that made him want to kiss him so very much, was well worth all the troubles.

* * *

Jounouchi's eye twitched.

"You want me to do what?"

Kaiba, who didn't even have the decency to look repentant, replied unashamedly, "I want you to ejaculate in this cup."

Feeling a vein throb above his eye, the blond man clenched both his fists until they cracked. "Kaiba, if you don't remove that cup away from my sight in three seconds, I will cheerfully and eagerly bash your head in."

The other man frowned a bit until he detected the mounting flush on his cute bonkotsu's face and neck. His pup's ears were even turning red. How cute. His frown changed immediately into a devilish smirk.

"You're just embarrassed, aren't you," he stated rhetorically, his tone of voice haughty and all-knowing.

The blond just blushed harder to his roots. "Shut up!" he shouted, completely embarrassed. "No one told me about this part! They didn't even _mention_ it!" he screeched, raising both his hands to cup his overheated face.

The taller brunet just continued to smirk at him. "Well, how else would we create a baby? _Hmm_? Did you expect a stork to bring us one? Or maybe grow one in a cabbage?" he sneered condescendingly.

"Ugh! I don't see how anyone could even get it up at such a place! Do they seriously think that taking us to some generic room in the back and supplying us with porn videos and a bed would make us want to masturbate?! Are they crazy?!" he cried, now rubbing his face furiously.

Kaiba was amused at Jounouchi's mortified expression. "It's no different than a love hotel if you think about it. Didn't you used to get off watching porn all the time when you were in high school?" He turned to rifle through the dresser next to the queen-sized bed. "And look, they even provide us with different varieties of flavored lube, different shaped vibrators, and some other kinky sex toys," he leered as he whipped out an S&M paddle, a blindfold, and a pair of padded handcuffs.

"Ack!" the blond wailed as he decided that maybe this wasn't such a good idea. "Umm… Kaiba, I think I changed my mind. Let's just wait, okay?" he reasoned as he carefully started backtracking to the door they had come from.

The powerful CEO turned his attention back to his terrified lover, eyes narrowed. "Katsuya, you promised," he replied dangerously.

Said blond man swallowed nervously as he felt the door behind his back. If only he could find the doorknob, he would be scot-free! And then he could convince Kaiba that maybe they could just adopt! Yeah! Then all this scary stuff could be avoided! Jounouchi Katsuya, you could be so smart when you want to be, he thought to himself.

It was too bad his distracted thoughts failed to make him realize that Kaiba had already crept up right in front him, trapping him against the door.

"Eeek!" he yelped as he felt the brunet's warm breath against his neck, his thoughts effectively derailed.

"Naughty naughty puppy…" the taller man whispered, his voice low and taking on a seductive edge. "Did you seriously think you could get away?" He chuckled darkly as he lowered his mouth to lick a trail of fire down the blond's neck.

Jounouchi couldn't help but shiver at the hot sensation but then remembered where the heck they were. He forcefully pushed Kaiba back. "S-stop! I figured we can just adopt!" he shouted, wishing Kaiba would listen to him.

His taller lover smirked in amusement at him. "Oh? We can always do that too. After all, we can certainly afford to… but..." and here, he grasped Jounouchi's unsuspecting hands and moved them down his hard-chiseled chest. "…I think you don't really want me to stop now, do you? I can make this a pleasurable experience, you know. I will make you _feel_ good," he breathed into Jounouchi's sensitive ear.

"Kaiba…" the blond whimpered as he felt the brunet nibble him behind his ear only to suckle it until it became red.

"Naughty little dog. It's Seto, not Kaiba… Are you seriously still having trouble calling me by my name? I'll punish you until you correct yourself," the CEO said as he continued to leave a series of dark red hickeys down his lover's susceptible collarbone while his hands were already feeling up the lean yet muscled torso and sides.

A little irritated at Kaiba's words but extremely turned on by his bold ministrations, he retorted airily, "I'm not a dog, you jerk!" He decided that he would need to turn the tables on Kaiba if he wanted to come out of this alive.

He immediately latched his mouth onto the taller man's neck, and hearing the other man's surprised intake of breath, he proceeded to leave an impressive love bite.

Kaiba groaned hoarsely as he felt Jounouchi's full lips suckling the sensitive area of his neck. So the mutt wanted to compete with him, did he? Did he honestly think he could win? Well, it would do no good telling him that he would always inevitably lose to Kaiba Seto, but his stubbornness and his dogged persistence were what he loved most about him.

The brunet decided to step up the game as he began to put additional pressure onto his fingertips as he circled the other man's pectorals before pinching both his nipples sharply.

He smirked as the shorter blond man gasped aloud and broke his concentration from his neck. He followed up the pinch with soft feather-like caresses before squeezing them once again. Dropping his head down to the still-clothed chest, Kaiba swiped his tongue firmly across those delicious nubs, now sensitive from his pinches.

The blond moaned loudly as he clutched the brunet's head closer to his chest. At this rate, he would surely lose to Kaiba, and he didn't want that!

… What exactly did he want again? He couldn't really remember, but surely he didn't want Kaiba to win so easily, right?

Throwing all caution to the wind, he snuck an elusive hand to clumsily unbutton Kaiba's dress pants and reached in to stroke the other's man evident hard-on through his briefs. He couldn't help but feel satisfied when he witnessed Kaiba immediately go rigid, eyes shutting tightly in pleasure as he paused his focus on licking his chest.

Now if he could only get Kaiba truly distracted, he could still maybe get away in time…

He continued to tease his taller lover's growing erection, deciding to push his underwear aside to touch hard hot flesh. Pressing a thumb over the slit of Kaiba's now impressive erection, he proceeded to rub the tip while stroking the shaft firmly.

Kaiba groaned into his chest and shot him a half-lidded look of lust. "You play dirty, mutt. But don't think you'll get away with it…" He grunted, resting his chestnut-colored head on his lover's chest as he tried to regain enough control of his functions to retaliate.

Jounouchi feigned innocence. "Now what do you mean, Seto? Isn't this what you wanted?" He squeezed his hand a little tighter, watching Kaiba flinch between pain and pleasure.

The brunet said nothing as he attempted to glare fire at him.

That was when the blond man thought of a really good idea that would definitely make Kaiba forget everything. Deciding to implement his plan before Kaiba could recover and ravish him, he swiveled them both around and slammed the taller man into the door he had previously been trapped against.

Kaiba looked a little winded, slightly shocked that his feisty blond pup had the gall to switch places with him. He immediately tried to switch their positions back only to freeze when the other man dropped to his knees in front of him and quickly pulled his pants down, underwear and all.

Jounouchi grinned mischievously, enjoying Kaiba's stunned reaction, and cheerfully stroked the head of the other man's penis before leaning forward to swipe an eager wet tongue all the way from the underside of the shaft to the tip of the head.

The blue-eyed business man dropped his head back against the door to hold back a loud groan. Oh gawd, what his puppy did to him. That talented tongue was so hot, so wet against his aroused and leaking erection. Not wanting to miss watching his lover while he gave him head, the CEO tilted his head forward again to stare hungrily at the sight of that luscious pink mouth licking his dick like it was a tasty treat. It was difficult to stay standing, what with his legs feeling like putty, and he wanted to melt completely into Jounouchi's flesh.

Meanwhile, the shorter blond could feel his own arousal press uncomfortably against his tight jeans. To see Kaiba Seto, one of the most powerful men in the world, at his mercy, was a delicious sight. He loved it when Kaiba lost control, when he could literally do nothing but let Jounouchi pleasure him. Kaiba's face was truly a wonder to behold when he was in ecstasy— to see him moan and pant, his eyes lidded and unfocused from pleasure. It was a heady feeling Jounouchi would never get tired of. Alongside with Kaiba's rare soft smiles, this was definitely one of the expressions of Kaiba that Jounouchi treasured.

He wanted to witness Kaiba's orgasm, to see him in the after-throes of intense pleasure, to see his normally authoritative demeanor break into vulnerable contentment. The blond man, although not a normally greedy person, could feel his heart beating quickly in sheer anticipation as he realized he wanted more. Wanted more of Kaiba. Wanted more from Kaiba.

Taking one last shallow lick, he expertly deep-throated the other man's bulging manhood, making sure to keep his jaw lax and pliant. Hearing the CEO moan at the sensation, he inwardly grinned and moved his lips to create a suction, knowing the reaction it would cause.

"Katsuya…" Kaiba hissed and clutched at the blond head between his legs as his lover started to suck eagerly on his penis. His lovely mouth was so tight and so hot, and the sensation of being pulled into that sweet slick cavern almost immediately made him cum. But he needed to hold his release so he could put his arousal somewhere even more intimate. It was exceedingly hard though with the blond blowing him like tomorrow would never come.

At this moment, Kaiba would be fine not having a tomorrow if he could just drown in the sensation of being pleasured by his sexy lover forever.

Jounouchi pressed himself closer, letting the brunet hold onto his unruly hair as he continued to thrust his head back and forth, making sure to put extra attention on the sensitive parts of his lover's erection. From Kaiba's soft uninhibited moans, he figured it wouldn't be long before the other man came. His plan? Operation 'Blow and Run'— the brunet would surely be incapacitated for at least a few minutes after completion, and it was his chance to make a quick getaway!

Revitalized by his brilliant idea, Jounouchi renewed his efforts to make his lover lose himself in pleasure. His hand teasingly fondled the taller man's testicles, rubbing the thick base of the shaft in time with his deep sucks. He pushed his tongue against the slit, smiling triumphantly when he heard Kaiba's breathless groan.

Kaiba was pretty much at his wit's end and he could feel the heat pooling and building from below. At this rate, he would come way too quickly for his tastes and then most of the fun would be over. He was not going to let that happen! Even so, he couldn't' stop himself from panting as he watched his lover enthusiastically lick and suck him.

"Enough…" he rasped, pulling slightly at the blond hair.

The blond man looked up at him, swollen red lips and honey-colored eyes glancing seductively at him. "But I want to make you feel good," he replied impishly and kissed the tip of his penis.

"The bed, Katsuya," he rasped in reply. "Let's take this to the bed."

His shorter lover seemed to ponder his suggestion for a minute before he nodded and then gave him one last lingering lick on the sensitive underside of his shaft while peering provocatively up at him all the while. Kaiba couldn't wait to throw his bold and daring puppy onto the bed and have his wicked way with him. Then they would see who would come out the ultimate winner and who would have the last laugh. He smirked inwardly at the thought.

In a good mood, Kaiba obligingly let his eager love lead him to the large four-poster bed, even allowing him to push him down onto the mattress first. Katsuya thought he was in control, but little did he know that Kaiba had already seen through his little plan. So the mutt had thought he could finish him off quickly and leave him while he was distracted? Hmph! Like he would allow that to happen!

He knew the reason the pup had even agreed to take this to the bed was because he had been blocking the only door out of the room. Moving him to the bed would open up the exit for him to get away. Obviously the bonkotsu's plan was to blow him and then make a run for it while he was coming off his high after he came.

It was too bad for his feisty lover that Kaiba had a counterplan of his own. Moving them both to the bed would actually allow him more leeway to prevent the blond from bolting on him. The time it took to move also allowed him to regain some of his composure. Although he was still heavily aroused, he was nowhere as close as he was before.

If he were to liken the current situation to a game of Duel Monsters, it would be like putting 'Swords of Revealing Light' into play so he could make his ultimate counterattack after three turns were over. And he had the perfect trap and spell cards in his hands to plunder his opponent until they surrendered completely to him. He licked his lips in anticipation.

It was like playing "Mesmeric Control" and then using "Tyrant Wing" on his "Blue Eyes White Dragon," a move that would leave his opponent helpless and him unstoppable. The poor bonkotsu wouldn't even know what hit him until it was all over. But of course Kaiba would make his surrender as pleasurable as he could. After all, the pup was solely his, and he always treated his most important belongings with utmost care and attention.

Lying on his back, Kaiba glanced up at the face of his blond opponent who had settled his weight on top of him. He saw Jounouchi's telltale grin before he dipped down to catch his lips in a passionate and soul-tingling kiss. He let the other man control the kiss while he subtly reached for something he had stashed underneath the pillow below him.

Trap One had to be set up before he could move on to the next turn. He made sure to keep his movements hidden and then arched up into the kiss before dragging his elegant hands up and down his lover's lithe form. Pulling his shirt up, he stopped at his vulnerable chest to pinch his nipples.

The blond gasped at the action, temporarily breaking their kiss and leaving a shiny thin trail of saliva dripping down his swollen lips. "Ahh!"

"You're so sensitive here…" the brunet murmured throatily, even as he continued to fondle the reddened nubs. He lifted his head slightly to latch his mouth onto Jounouchi's tanned neck, biting down softly before licking and blowing softly at the sensitive flesh, all the while moving his hands up and down the expanse of sun-kissed flesh before him.

The blond dropped his head down to hold his moan. "Setoooo… stop it. I want to finish what I started…" he rasped, not wanting to lose what he had worked so hard to gain. He made a move to shove Kaiba back against the mattress so he could slide down towards the hard arousal poking insistently at his thigh.

Kaiba only pulled him back up to mash their lips back together in a complicated yet familiar dance of tongue tango. The brunet grinned into the Jounouchi's swollen mouth when the blond moaned and immersed himself into the kiss again.

Distraction set.

Just when he knew Jounouchi would need to come out of their lip-lock to breathe, he flipped them both over, the blond now completely underneath him. He latched back onto that sweet mouth before the other man could even begin to protest. Making sure to keep the other man distracted and knowing the blond's weak spot was his nipples, he took extra care to switch between intermittently massaging them and pinching until they were red and hard.

It was hard to keep up his composure with his blond lover moaning and groaning like an animal in heat, but he knew his reward in the end would be even sweeter.

For the life of him, Jounouchi Katsuya couldn't remember what he was supposed to do other than drown in the pleasure of the brunet's touches. He knew there was a reason why he wasn't supposed to let the taller man take control, but at this point while the CEO was kissing him using that particular tongue technique of his, he seriously couldn't remember why he'd resisted.

He opened his mouth to protest when Kaiba flipped them both over so that he was lying on the bed, but the man only dove for his mouth again, stealing his breath away. He was so immersed into their steamy exchange, he failed to realize that Kaiba had, somewhere along the way, pulled both his arms arms above his head, gripping them with one hand while pinching one of his nipples.

It wasn't until he felt something soft and furry brush across his wrist that he noticed something was off.

A loud click sounded in the room, strange in a room with only their panting breaths.

_Click?_ The blond's mind registered. Consciousness floating back to reality, he moved to push Kaiba off only to realize his wrists were cuffed to the headboard.

What the hell?!

Somehow his shirt had been pulled up all the way, caught on the handcuffs above his head. Kaiba was concentrated on his chest, mouth suckling one of his nipples while the other hand was stroking his ass.

What!? How did this happen without his knowledge!? The last thing he remembered, they had only been in a lip-lock.

"What the hell!?" he screeched and struggled against his bound arms. "Kaiba! What the hell are you doing!?"

Kaiba had the gall to look up at him with an amused condescending twinkle in his blue eyes. "What do you think?"

"I THINK YOU NEED TO RELEASE ME RIGHT NOW BEFORE I KICK YOU IN THE NUTS!" he screamed, body arching sharply in order to shake the bastard off.

Kaiba just chuckled ingratiatingly as he somehow dodged his kicking legs. "Stop that, mutt. Be good and I'll give you a treat."

"Mutt! I'll _mutt_ you! I'm going to _kill_ you, Kaiba!" He struggled wildly against his cuffs, body twisting this way and that to buck the taller man off.

The asshole just smiled happily at him and scooted himself higher on his abdomen to avoid his lashing legs. "Maybe later, but right now, it's my turn to play." Leaning down until he was only millimeters away from the angry blond's face, he whispered huskily, "Be prepared, Katsuya."

Jounouchi couldn't help but shudder, disturbed by Kaiba's creepy smile and ominous-sounding warning.

Just what had he been thinking when he told Kaiba he'd tie the knot with him and then have kids with him? The guy was mad! Insane! A crazy closeted S&M pervert! Why, oh why, did he have to be the one Kaiba chose for a future partner, huh? Didn't they originally hate each other? Was the world spinning backwards? Was he seriously a masochist?

Just when his internal hysteria was about to implode his thought processes, he vaguely felt something feather soft touch the side of his forehead. Jounouchi blankly glanced up only to realize that he his eyes had been scrunched shut during his panicked internal monologue.

Hesitantly opening his eyes to see what had touched him on the forehead, he stared transfixed at a tender-looking Kaiba who was gazing affectionately at him.

The brunet smiled at him when his eyes opened in awe and then once more dropped down to brush his lips across his forehead.

_This_.

_This_ was the reason why he stayed and the reason why he put up with Kaiba's idiosyncrasies. Because despite all of the man's crazy plots and manipulative ways, he truly cared for him, gave him soft and tender looks he'd never give anyone else, opened up to let him see that beneath the arrogance, pride, and cold exterior, he was a passionate and emotional man underneath.

The blond couldn't help but let out a small breath of wonderment at the man's rare and true smile directed solely at him. It was a smile unlaced with any kind of sarcasm or mockery, not an ounce of a condescension or amusement. It made his blue eyes sparkle with warmth and tenderness, something that only happened once in a blue moon.

"Don't be afraid of me," the taller man whispered. "You belong to me and I always take care of what is most precious to me."

"I'm not afraid of you," Jounouchi couldn't help but whisper back in kind.

"That's what I like about you," Kaiba replied, lightly stroking his cheek with his thumb. "And I know you trust me enough to stay and have a family with me. That makes me feel… happy," he added softly.

Jounouchi sighed, eyes still glued to the brunet's face. "Yes, I trust you," he said simply. There really wasn't anything else he could really say. It was true, he trusted Kaiba. It was amazing how far they had come from being hated enemies to reluctant allies to trusted partners.

"Good…" the CEO replied softly against his ear, nuzzling into his neck. Jounouchi just bathed in the silent yet tender moment before he remembering he was still cuffed to the headboard.

"But you better release the handcuffs or else I'm still going to kill you later," he remarked sardonically, ruining their touching moment.

Kaiba frowned at that. "Right now?"

Jounouchi glared. "Yes. Unlike you, I'm not into S&M, you pervert."

The brunet sighed and then moved to retrieve the handcuff keys he had left underneath the pillows.

Kaiba stiffened, feeling nothing under the pillow.

He was pretty sure he stored both sets of handcuffs and the key together. He shifted slightly off the blond to flip the pillows off the bed.

No keys. Just a tube of cinnamon lube.

"Hmmm…" was his intelligent remark.

Jounouchi, who had been leaning back to watch him retrieve the key, suddenly had a discomfiting feeling. A tic broke out from the corner of his temple. _Don't tell him…_

"Kaiba… you _did_ make sure there was a key for this before you thought of using it, _didn't you_?" he muttered threateningly, teeth clenched.

"Of course I did…" the taller brunet retorted automatically. He shifted off the bed to shuffle through the drawer where he originally found the handcuffs.

"Then _where is it_?" he hissed. By now, Jounouchi couldn't stop both eyes from twitching in anger. Still, he was trying to control himself from exploding on the bastard.

Kaiba just paused and then stopped his perusal of the drawer.

"Maybe it fell somewhere around the bed during our scuffle," he suggested. He bent down to search for a missing key that had fallen anywhere near the vicinity of the bed. "Or not…"

His words seemed to cause the last strand of the blond's self-control to snap. "I'm going to KILL you. KILL KILL KILL KILL—"

Jounouchi's vicious mantra was interrupted by a firm and heavy weight settling across his stomach and a pair of lips attaching itself to his.

"Shhh… it's alright. Let's just try it once like this," the brunet proposed calmly.

Jounouchi's brown eyes bulged. "WHAT?!"

"I'll call the front desk to request for the spare key, but we might as well do something fun while we're waiting."

"You BASTARD, NO WAY IN HELL!" the blond screeched angrily, his voice bouncing off the four corners of the walls.

Kaiba showed no reaction at the yelling near his ears, but internally he had to wince. His blond pup's yapping was way too noisy and loud sometimes.

"Well… it seems to me you really don't have a choice. Right, _mutt_?" he smirked condescendingly even as he lasciviously licked the shell of the blond's ear. It was so much easier reverting back to the arrogance he was used to.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I HATE YOU SOOOO MUCH!"

"Now now, settle down. I'll make sure you'll be begging for it in a little while…" A hot mouth licked down his chest while a hand snuck between the blond's legs, stroking at the hard member.

His trapped lover arched up at his touch. "I HATE YOUUU!" he screamed, even as he couldn't help but respond to the asshole's expert touch.

"Don't worry, pup. I'll take good care of you. Now just lay back and let me pleasure you…" With those words, the smug brunet proceeded to give his blond lover the best blowjob he'd ever experienced.

"Ahhh! Noooo! You bastardddd…aaahh-" the shorter man wailed even as he arched into the brunet's mouth. It felt too good. Why was the asshole so good at this?! Despite his anger at the man, he could feel his legs twine around the man's shoulders, reacting to the pleasurable sensations around his lower regions.

His arms strained against the handcuffs above his head and he gasped when he felt a wet finger probe between his ass cheeks.

"Ahhhh…. Kaiba, you asshole! You idiot! Loser! Pervert! Fatso! Lecher! Son of a female turtle! Agghhhh…" Jounouchi moaned at the feel of long slender digits scissoring inside him, a hot mouth engulfing his raging erection.

"Uuuuuu…" The intensity of being pleasured two different ways was too much for him, and the last thing he could remember before blanking out was cumming so hard, everything inside him tingled from sheer ecstasy.

Kaiba, meanwhile, lapped at the blond's release, and then smirked smugly when he looked up to see that the blond had fainted. "Sensitive puppy, what did I tell you…I always win," he remarked in prideful amusement.

He really did outdo himself this time. He didn't think his sun kissed lover would black out just from cumming, but it had been a while since they had had proper foreplay before sex.

Because of this, Kaiba decided to be merciful; he wouldn't tease the blond too much when he woke up. After all, this whole experience only served to stroke his own ego. He was just that good, huh? The pup should feel honored. Kaiba Seto would never stoop so low to give anyone head aside from him.

Sitting up, he grinned as he reached out for the specimen collection cup he had left on the dresser next to the bed. Better collect some of his pup's precious release before he woke up.

And when he did wake up, in exchange for his expert service, he'll have the blond pleasure him. What more fun they would have. He was hardly finished with him.

He sauntered contentedly to his suit jacket draped across the couch next to the door and then pocketed the filled collection cup in the inner pocket.

Making sure the blond was still completely out, Kaiba strolled back to stand next to the bed before ducking down to look underneath the bed. He chuckled darkly and then reached an arm to leisurely pick something up.

Straightening up, a pair of keys dangled innocently from his fingers and jingled lightly.

Kaiba Seto smirked, dropping them into the pocket of his suit jacket alongside the cup. Convincing Jounouchi to have a round of handcuff sex couldn't be that difficult, right?

**END of Family Promise.**

* * *

**A/N:** Poor Jounouchi. Kaiba's such a manipulative asshole. He just can't help it.

Anyway, I have some footnotes below, but feel free to skip.

So, about the "hollow egg" concept, this is just made up, but I decided I had to be OCD and explain what the concept I have in my mind is. So in this story, a child can be produced using genetic information from two males. But because men release sperm rather than have eggs like women, sperm cannot fertilize sperm. Thus the creation of the "hollow egg," a synthetic egg with no genetic material contained inside. It is merely a shell that contains the necessary nutrients and information needed for the formation of an embryo after fertilization. So prior to in vitro fertilization, one set of sperm/DNA is injected into the hollow egg to act as the maternal DNA. The other set of sperm will resume its normal functionality and "fertilize" the synthetic egg and then the resulting embryo will be implanted into the synthetic womb aka SEUFI. And yes, the synthetic womb is invented by Kaiba in this story.

Just for your information, Jounouchi is a doctor of Physical Medicine & Rehabilitation (MD) in this story.

Also, **Ku**ro**ba** **Mo**toki, Mokuba's stage name and alternate persona, is an anagram. His new name is written in hiragana, so it contains the same characters as "Mo-Ku-Ba." Kuroba Motoki means "Black Feather Energy."

Sekihan is a traditional Japanese dish that is served on celebratory occasions— weddings, birthdays, holidays, etc. The traditional Japanese fare that Seto had the cook prepare for Jounouchi were all ingredients and food that signified wealth, fertility, and happiness. Gomashio is a mix of toasted sesame seeds and salt, kind of like a furikake, that goes on top of sekihan rice.

Actually, I wasn't going to write the explicit scene in the end and was just going to end the story with Jounouchi's inevitable exclamation of surrender, but hey, I'm sure someone will like this version better where Jounouchi tries to fight back in his own way. After all, he naturally has a competitive spirit. Too bad Kaiba's just too devious and sees through his plan. T_T; Poor Jounouchi always reverts back into auto self-preservation mode (aka denial, lol). Deep inside, though, I know he likes it anyway. By the way, all cards mentioned are cards that Kaiba has in his deck.

Possible upcoming content to the Family-verse may contain the aforementioned kid(s?) of Kaiba and Jounouchi. And no, I've already decided their children will not be Fubuki and Asuka or Jubei from GX. The timeline doesn't make sense, and it's been done way too many times already.

**Please review and let me know what you think! Maybe give me a few ideas of what should come next!**

Cheers,  
gure


End file.
